Episode 7412 (29th January 2016)
Plot Noah isn't happy as Cain goes to see Charity without him, thinking she mustn't care. Moira insists to Cain that Charity isn't moving into the farm when she's released. Laurel confides in Nicola that she had a miscarriage, noting that she didn't realise how much she wanted the baby until she lost it. She blames herself for wanting to get rid of it in the first place. Emma tries to get Ross motivated to be a proper father to Moses before Charity returns. Paddy deletes Tess' number from his phone. Emma encourages Ross to call a solicitor and find out what his rights are, telling him to get his name on the birth certificate before it's too late. Cain informs Charity that Debbie has left the village following her last coming to visit. Laurel finds Ashley praying about the baby in the church. Charity suggests staying at the farm with Noah until she can find somewhere else to live. When Cain refuses, Charity warns him not to let Moira's insecurities effect his family. She tells Cain that they made mistakes with Debbie's upbringing that she is now having to pay for and wants to get it right with Noah but needs his help. Cain returns home feeling guilty over refusing to let Charity stay and accuses Moira of being insecure. Moira refers to Charity as devious, reminding Cain that she once even sold Noah when he was a baby. They argue, not realising that Noah has walked into the kitchen and overheard every word. Jimmy is concerned when Bernice casually mentions that Nicola is sorting out returning Carl to Juliette, thinking they had already discussed it. Paddy has asked Marlon to pick Leo up from school in a keen move to avoid Tess. He drops by Tall Trees Cottage afterwards to pick him up and is horrified to discover Tess there with Marlon. She informs him that Leo left his scarf at school and that Marlon has invited her to stay for a coffee. Emma's disappointed when the only thing the solicitor can suggest to Ross is to get on Charity's good side to be put on the birth certificate. Tess enjoys making Paddy jealous. After he leaves, she moves in to kiss Marlon but he pulls away, awkward that she's married. She apologises and explains about her marriage being a mess. Noah answers the phone to Charity at Butler's Farm as Moira and Cain snipe at each other. He immediately quizzes her on her selling him as a baby. She explains that she felt at the time that his aunt Zoe could have taken better care of him, but then she realised how much she loved him. Nicola assures Jimmy that she wasn't going to hand Carl over to Juliette. She explains that she likes their current setup and wants to get in touch to find out whether Juliette is planning on taking Carl away again so they know where they stand. Noah sneaks out of the farmhouse with a rucksack. Marlon asks Paddy for advice on Tess, explaining what she told him about her marriage. He encourages him to stay away, relieved she didn't blab over their affair. Emma finds Noah walking alone along the roads in the dark and questions him on what he's doing. He admits that Charity's told him to run away in an effort to make Moira feel guilty enough to allow him and Charity to remain at the farm. Emma spies an opportunity and offers to help Noah, saying he can stay the night at Dale View. Cast Regular cast *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Kitchen Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,610,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes